Da Minha Janela
by Gabi Evans
Summary: Toda vez que eu o observava da minha janela, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu não poderia ficar com ele, e de que ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, o garoto certo para mim.
1. Capítulo Um

**Da Minha Janela**

**Sinopse: **toda vez que eu o observava da minha janela, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu não poderia ficar com ele e que ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, o garoto certo para mim.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Inspiração de sábado. Baseada na música _You Belong With Me,_ Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Um – Como as coisas se tornaram o que elas são ****(ou como os eventos da minha vida culminaram numa história que vale a pena ser contada)**

Quando eu completei seis anos, tive que mudar de cidade no que se tornou a primeira reviravolta da minha vida. Vim de Londres para um vilarejo pequeno, chamado Hogsmead, porque meu pai foi chamado para administrar o jornal local. Com a mudança, então, compramos uma casa de tijolinhos vermelhos e jardim florido, incomumente grande para todos nós, acostumados a viver em um apartamento que caberia facilmente dentro da nossa nova cozinha.

Além disso, os vizinhos eram boa gente e as casas ao lado eram próximas da nossa. A proximidade era tanta, na verdade, que o lado direito da casa, onde ficava meu quarto, dava imediatamente para outra janela de vitrais, idêntica a minha. Não demorou muito para que eu descobrisse quem habitava o outro quarto, decorado num tom de azul claro e usualmente muito bagunçado: um menino da minha idade absurdamente agitado, mas que não era muito inclinado, assim como eu, a fazer amizade.

Minha hesitação em interagir, inclusive, pode ter sido um fator determinante para que eu não me desse bem com as crianças da vizinhança. Ao contrário de mim, minha irmã mais velha, Petúnia, fez amizades rapidamente, me deixando para trás. Por mais que eu não gostasse de admitir, o fantasma de ser aparentemente diferente de todos me perseguiu durante toda minha infância e além: eu era a única ruiva da cidade. Túnia tinha sido presenteada com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como uma piscina, mas a minha ruivice, herança da minha avó materna, causou estranhamento.

Assim, não foi um mistério ser chamada de "foguinho" nos meus primeiros meses em Hogwarts, a escola renomada para onde nos transferimos. O meu desgosto inconsciente com meu cabelo tomou forma e começou a alterar meu comportamento – passei a usar o cabelo preso num coque e escondê-lo com toda sorte de acessórios sempre que podia. As sardas no meu rosto também foram caçoadas e minha postura mudou para uma mais retraída, fechada. Por anos a fio, a única pessoa a ficar do meu lado foi Mary, a única amiga que eu tive dos seis aos doze anos, mas que acabou por ir embora da cidade. Nós vivíamos grudadas e éramos o porto-seguro uma da outra e, quando estava com ela, as provocações não pareciam tão terríveis. Apesar de só ser próxima dela, havia alguns alunos na minha classe que não mexiam comigo nunca (um grupo de meninos bagunceiros e três meninas tímidas como eu), e ocasionalmente eu falava rapidamente com alguns deles.

Contrariamente ao que seria natural, no entanto, o único entre esses colegas de classe com quem eu não conseguia me obrigar a falar sequer um "bom dia" era justamente meu vizinho de janela, James Potter. Por mais que nunca tenhamos agido retraidamente um com o outro dentro de nossos quartos (deixávamos as cortinas abertas sempre), fora desse mundo era completamente diferente, e por algum motivo vê-lo na escola ou esbarrar nele nos corredores sempre fez com que minha vermelhidão mais profunda se instalasse em minhas bochechas. Assim, eu conseguia agir normalmente quando estávamos ambos ocupados com alguma coisa dentro de nossas casas, mas evitava seu olhar como a peste quando havia mais alguém em volta. Também nunca o olhava enquanto não estivesse totalmente atarefado e não houvesse risco de me pegar no flagra. Se estivesse entediada, ou sem nada para fazer, ia até a beirada da minha cama e começava a observar meu vizinho.

Às vezes eu passava noites inteiras me dividindo entre observar suas atividades agitadas e ler meus livros de história. Eu usava uma luz fraca do abajur para desempenhar ambas as atividades (mais para a segunda do que para a primeira), o que me custou óculos fundo de garrafa, que eu tinha de usar na escola e em casa, o que para mim, no começo da minha pré-adolescência, significava sempre, porque não tinha amigos com quem sair.

Os eventos finalmente eclodiram para outro nível pouco depois da partida de Mary. Catherine, a menina mais bonita da nossa série, derrubou todo o lanche em cima de mim de propósito. Eu me sentava sozinha, portanto não havia ninguém para me confortar no momento, então tive de fincar as unhas nas palmas da minha mão para me impedir de chorar no meio da escola inteira. Ela olhou para mim e riu, como se derramar macarrão com molho na camiseta branca dos outros fosse uma atitude aceitável, e saiu sem pedir desculpas. Eu me lembro que corri para o banheiro, e tentei, inutilmente, limpar a blusa. Felizmente, uma das meninas da minha sala me seguiu e me ofereceu uma roupa dela para que eu me trocasse (ela tinha uma reserva porque fazia parte da equipe de futebol feminino). Depois de me ajudar, ela me chamou para passar a tarde na casa dela – e foi como ter outra Mary: nos demos bem imediatamente.

Marlene, quem primeiro me ajudou, passou a me incluir no seu grupo de amigas, que me aceitou muito bem. Além dela, havia Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes. Estudávamos juntas desde sempre e elas nunca tinham feito qualquer coisa para me sentir desconfortável, mas também nunca tinham se aproximado. Depois de alguns meses de amizade – que acabou por se firmar como a melhor defesa contra minha impopularidade –, Marlene pediu desculpas pela demora em nos aproximarmos e prometeu que faria de tudo para tornar as coisas melhores para mim. Finalmente, eu estava sendo aceita verdadeiramente e, quando nos reuníamos todas para fazer alguma coisa, eu conseguia diminuir minhas inseguranças até quanto a minha aparência.

Minha vida tomou um rumo normal a partir daí, enquanto os anos passavam. Eu me tornei uma figura comum, sombreada, então tudo se tornou mais fácil. Minha aparência desleixada acabou se tornando só mais uma, apesar dos apelos das minhas amigas e da minha mãe para que eu me esforçasse em ser _realmente _eu. Nunca, nem preciso dizer, dei ouvidos a nenhuma delas.

Com o tempo, a decoração do meu quarto recebeu novas estantes para meus livros, minhas cortinas passaram a ser cuidadosamente fechadas o dia inteiro e a puberdade foi deixada para trás, enquanto me estabelecia – ainda que meio desleixada – na adolescência. Algumas coisas, no entanto, como minha hesitação em torno do meu vizinho (e a distância entre nós dois) e minha insegurança, não mudaram.

Pelo menos, não até que eu completasse dezesseis anos. Essa é minha história: a história de como eu deixei de ser a insegura, incerta e fraca Lily Evans com apenas alguns acontecimentos do destino.

* * *

"Lily!", a voz de minha mãe me acordou, sua mão balançando meu ombro levemente. "Lily, levante!"

Remexi meus pés antes de encarar seus olhos verde-claros, assegurando com um grunhido que não demoraria a levantar (porque esses são os únicos sons que eu sou capaz de produzir durante a manhã). Ela saiu do quarto, rindo para meu evidente mau-humor, enquanto eu me erguia sonolenta. Franzi a testa para a incomum luz matinal no meu quarto e suspirei ao perceber o equívoco que cometi no dia anterior, quando fui atraída pela Lua do lado de fora: tinha dormido, depois de anos de timidez, com a cortina aberta. Pior: a cortina do meu vizinho estava aberta também e ele podia ter – não, tinha – me visto dormir. Agradeci internamente por por sua ausência pontual e tateei à procura dos meus óculos, os olhos ainda presos na janela. Tão logo os encontrei, corri para o banheiro para me aprontar para a escola.

* * *

"Você vai me atrasar!", minha irmã me saudou assim quando cheguei à cozinha, alguns minutos depois, com o uniforme comum de Hogwarts: camisa branca e gravata, além da calça preta que era uma adição pessoal, já que a saia me deixava desconfortável. Petúnia estudava na faculdade de Hogwarts, do outro lado da cidade, o que talvez justificasse a impaciência (mas que não era justificativa suficiente para a falta de educação).

"Desculpa...", falei, pegando um pão da cesta. "Acordei quando mamãe subiu."

"Filha, tem que demorar menos...", minha mãe apareceu, colocando o relógio no pulso, já vestida para ir ao trabalho na sua floricultura. "Não vamos poder esperar por você."

Eu dei de ombros porque não me importava de ir para a escola na minha bicicleta.

"Tudo bem...", eu disse, me ocupando em me alimentar. "Vejo vocês depois!"

"Tchau!" Petúnia se despediu, bem mais satisfeita, enquanto minha mãe se aproximou para beijar minha testa antes de ir embora.

* * *

Eu saí com a bicicleta para o jardim. Dei uma olhada na aparência da minha companheira vermelho-berrante, de quando eu tinha completado dez anos (eu só tinha crescido uns vinte centímetros desde então e ela continuava a servir). Levei-a até a rua e estava prestes a sair quando um barulho chamou minha atenção.

James Potter saía de casa com a mochila em um dos ombros, assoviando enquanto fechava a porta de casa. Quando se virou, seu rosto, mais charmoso do que propriamente bonito, estava relaxado. Seu cabelo, muito bagunçado, apontava em quase todas as direções, e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados tinham pálpebras preguiçosas, sonolentas. Senti meu pescoço e bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente, então me virei com rapidez, não querendo parecer boba. Além dos motivos usuais porque uma menina não quer ser pega olhando para um rapaz, eu também sabia que ele estava namorando Catherine havia alguns meses e eu não confiava em ninguém que se relacionasse com ela.

Ele me encarou do seu jardim ao me notar, parando de andar para minha surpresa. Colocou uma das mãos no bolso enquanto me encarava, parecendo mais tranqüilo do que eu sabia que eu estava.

"Ei!", ele sorriu ao falar e (como eu já _tinha _percebido antes) seus olhos se enrugaram adoravelmente com o sorriso.

"Ah...", eu comecei, franzindo meu rosto e aprumando os óculos no meu rosto, tentando estabelecer por que ele estaria falando comigo repentinamente. "Oi."

"Eu incomodei você noite passada?", ele perguntou, espremendo a testa numa expressão preocupada. "Derrubei uma estante e fez um barulho muito alto."

Eu o encarei atônita, sabendo que aquela tinha de ser uma das conversas mais estranhas da minha vida. "Não... Na verdade, não acho que escutaria, minha janela estava fechada."

"Ah, menos mal!", ele sorriu de novo, a preocupação sendo varrida de seu rosto. "Você se esqueceu de fechar a cortina essa noite."

"É, na verdade, sim", eu falei, surpresa pela observação. Transferi meus olhos para minhas mãos no guidão da bicicleta enquanto sentia meu dedos formigarem em nervosismo, sem saber o que dizer para manter a conversa.

"Perde uma grande vista fechando sua cortina.", ele disse, antes que eu pensasse em alguma coisa, mudando o apoio de um pé para o outro. Quando eu o encarei, atônita com a interpretação óbvia da sua frase, seu rosto esmoreceu. "Ah, não, não é isso! Eu não estava... Eu não estava falando de mim! Eu estava falando da Lua!"

"Oh, certo...", eu murmurei, hesitando um segundo antes de empurrar minha bicicleta até a rua. "É melhor eu ir, ou vou acabar chegando atrasada."

"Ah, sim!", ele disse ainda embaraçado. "Desculpe, não queria... Bom, _eu_ vou chegar atrasado de qualquer forma e talvez..."

Ele se calou, comprimindo os lábios. Como ele não continuou a dizer nada, eu acenei levemente com a cabeça como forma de despedida e dei o impulso na minha bicicleta com a cabeça girando em estarrecimento. Meus pensamentos voavam embaralhados e meu peito parecia querer fazer parte de uma banda de percussão quando dei as primeiras pedaladas, agradecendo ao vento por esfriar o calor no meu rosto. Sua voz novamente alcançou meus ouvidos, mas eu não soube dizer, àquela altura, se era minha imaginação ou a realidade:

"Fiquei observando a vista!"

Fosse o que fosse, interpretação errada ou não, sorri como uma boba durante todo o caminho para a escola.

* * *

**N/A: **depois de anos e anos e anos, decidi repostar essa história! Espero que ainda haja alguém que queira lê-la... Peço desculpas por qualquer alteração indesejada. Eu escrevi Da Minha Janela quando tinha quinze anos (era ainda mais nova do que a Lily) e é inevitável querer mudar algumas coisas e melhorar o que eu puder. Tomara que gostem e leiam e voltem a se apaixonar por essa história (ou comecem a se apaixonar se ainda não tinham lido). Obrigada por tudo! :]


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Da Minha Janela**

**Sinopse: **toda vez que eu o observava da minha janela, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu não poderia ficar com ele e que ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, o garoto certo para mim.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Inspiração de sábado. Baseada na música _You Belong With Me,_ Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois – Hogwarts (ou como nem todos os castelos requerem realeza)**

Apesar dos muitos anos passados em Hogsmead, eu já deveria estar acostumada para não ser tão fascinada pela instituição, mas havia alguma coisa absurdamente envolvente sobre estudar lá que nunca envelhecia. Em primeiro lugar, os fundadores da escola, um quarteto de mentes inglesas formidáveis, escolheu um castelo para ser a sede do projeto de suas vidas. Tínhamos torres, torrinhas, corredores longínquos e estátuas horripilantes – e mais um monte de outras regalias pouco comuns, como um lago nos jardins e uma floresta espantosa rodeando os limites da propriedade.

Em segundo, a escola inteira era dividida em quatro grandes grupos, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuf e Ravenclaw, cada um em homenagem ao seu respectivo fundador, cada um fazendo necessárias algumas qualidades dos possíveis alunos. Para entrar efetivamente em qualquer um (e na própria escola), éramos submetidos a uma entrevista com o diretor, o excêntrico Albus Dumbledore, e, assim que chegávamos ao primeiro ano do ensino médio, assumíamos as vestes das nossas casas e começávamos a agregar ou retirar pontos do coletivo dependendo do nosso desempenho. Ao chegar, fui selecionada para Gryffindor, por mais que o motivo não seja muito claro para mim até hoje (Dumbledore insistiu em dizer que eu era talentosa, nobre e leal, mas, além de não ver nada disso em mim, eu ainda não sei dizer como essas características _influenciam_ meu histórico escolar. Mas ele _é _o diretor e _é _um gênio, então eu não o questionei sobre o assunto).

Em terceiro, havia alguma coisa sobre a lenda da cidade, de como os quatro fundadores queriam mudar realmente a educação do vilarejo e como eles sonhavam alto sobre o futuro de Hogwarts que era simplesmente fascinante. Da estrutura à metodologia, minha escola podia ensinar muito a quem quisesse aprender sobre o que é ser excelente em absolutamente tudo.

Não é mistério, então, _por que _eu tirava alguns minutos todos os dias para absorver as faias, a grama, as paredes, o castelo, e ia dar uma volta em redor do Lago Negro, o que só era possível nos dias em que eu não estava completamente atrasada. Em geral, eu administrava bem meus horários, mas fazia alguns meses que por algum motivo meu corpo andava um pouco relapso quanto a minha antigamente-tão-perfeita programação. Eu não conseguia dormir muito bem durante a noite e acabava acordando razoavelmente atrasada, o que piorava o meu natural mau-humor durante a manhã.

Naquele dia, não pude me demorar nada do lado de fora. Desci da minha bicicleta rapidamente, prendendo-a no bicicletário a alguns metros do portão da escola, e evitei os olhares do grupo de estudantes que provavelmente não tinham aula no primeiro horário por perto. Um assovio fez com que eu olhasse rapidamente, procurando algum conhecido entre eles, mas preferiria não ter olhado quando vi quem era.

"Atrasada, foguinho?", a voz aguda de Catherine caçoou, de dentro de sua minissaia. "Cuidado, ou vai perder o posto de puxa-saco do ano!"

Os amigos dela riram afiado. Ela se empertigou com a atenção, balançando o cabelo preto, longo e liso, e batendo os cílios cinicamente sobre seus olhos azul-personificação-do-mal. Eu continuei a andar, ajeitando minha mochila às costas, e não voltei a olhar para eles enquanto caminhava nervosa. As provocações tinham parado durante a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda havia aqueles momentos em que eu gostaria de entrar no chão e nunca mais sair.

Não andei dois minutos em direção a entrada do castelo (a caminhada do bicicletário até lá leva uns cinco minutos) antes de, inadvertidamente, tropeçar numa pedra no meio do caminho em minha tentativa de andar, pensar, manter minha linguagem corporal o mais discreta possível, tirar minhas luvas e me proteger do frio ao mesmo tempo.

Tirando que não era uma pedra. Era uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa desavisada, sonserina e irritadiça.

Desviando de seu olhar, procurei por meus óculos, perdidos na queda, desesperadamente. Minha visão não era ruim – na verdade, era até boa –, mas qualquer escudo entre eu e o mundo era absolutamente bem-vindo. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente. De repente, ele me estendeu os óculos. Eu os peguei, suspirando aliviada.

"Desculpe, eu...", comecei lentamente, erguendo os olhos, franzindo os lábios para a repentina proximidade de seu rosto.

Ele devia ter a minha idade, talvez um pouco mais, e seu rosto, se não bonito, ao menos tinha se tornado gentil suficiente para não me intimidar. Seus olhos eram astutos, mas também comedidos, e seu nariz era protuberante em seu rosto. O cabelo caía em cortinas pelas bochechas muito pálidas (nem o frio parecia tê-las colorido) e sua boca estava torcida em um sorriso estranho, quase imperceptível.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, recolocando meus óculos de volta.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, para minha surpresa, um olhar de preocupação indiscutível em seus olhos, misturado com alguma outra coisa mais... Brilhante.

"Sim!", comecei de novo, baixando os olhos para minhas mãos. "Desculpe cair desse jeito! Você se machucou? Não está muito frio pra estar aqui fora?"

"Não, estou ok", me assegurou, sustentando firmemente seu olhar, não parecendo incomodado com as perguntas. "E eu gosto do frio... É bom para não pensar tanto. Eu sou Severus Snape, aliás."

Apertei a mão que ele me estendia, desejando não tê-lo feito quando seus dedos gelados se fecharam nos meus.

"Lily Evans", disse, da mesma forma, achando secretamente seu nome engraçadinho. "Eu preciso ir agora, realmente me desculpe por interromper... Bom, o que você estava fazendo."

Ele acenou positivamente para mim antes que eu saísse rapidamente da situação embaraçosa, sabendo que não era fisicamente possível meu dia ficar qualquer coisa _mais_ estranho do que já estava.

* * *

Entrei na sala com apenas alguns minutos de atraso. Felizmente, a primeira aula era de Álgebra, do professor Slughorn, que tinha uma preferência dolorosamente óbvia por mim (ele levava muito a sério ter alunos favoritos, por mais que essa não seja a postura aconselhável a nenhum professor). Em outras circunstâncias, como nos dias de suas festinhas, era horrível que ele gostasse de mim; quando eu chegava atrasada, no entanto, sua predileção não era nada menos do que uma benção.

A sala já estava praticamente cheia quando eu entrei. Tínhamos aula com os alunos do nosso ano da Lufa-Lufa, que ocupavam o lado esquerdo da sala. Os amigos de James, batizados de "Marotos" desde que éramos crianças, ocupavam as últimas cadeiras do nosso lado; as amigas de Catherine se sentavam no meio, tentando alguma coisa com algum deles; e as _minhas _amigas, além de outros alunos amigáveis, ocupavam as cadeiras mais a frente, guardando um lugar para mim ao lado delas.

Desde que tínhamos começado a nos falar, eu me sentia mais a vontade com elas do que com qualquer outra pessoa na escola. Elas eram todas gentis, amáveis e absolutamente lindas, por mais que se comportassem como pessoas normais (o que no fim das contas todos éramos, mas Catherine, por exemplo, usava a beleza como atestado de realeza e de impunidade). Havia entre todas nós algum laço de maior proximidade – eu e Emme éramos _nerds _convictas, enquanto Marley e Dorcas odiavam estudar; eu e Dorcas amávamos compartilhar nossos gostos musicais parecidos com o mundo inteiro, enquanto Emmeline e Marlene preferiam escutar suas músicas obscuras em silêncio; eu e Marley tínhamos mente aberta para aceitar qualquer tipo de diferença, enquanto Dorcas e Emme eram mais reservadas –, então, apesar de termos sido inicialmente Lily-e-Marlene e Emmeline-e-Dorcas, já não havia como separar nenhuma de nós.

A única coisa que não tínhamos em comum era a beleza óbvia das três (Marlene era alta, morena, tinha um cabelo castanho lindo e olhos azul-escuro; Emmeline era loira, tinha olhos azul-claro e uma postura de modelo; Dorcas era baixinha, tinha a pele muito branca e o cabelo escuro, fino). Quando o assunto era rapazes, e frequentemente o assunto _era _rapazes, eu também me via de fora da conversa por minha relativa inexperiência no assunto – sem falar no meu desinteresse neles e no deles em mim –, enquanto as três eram casualmente abordadas para irem a encontros.

Não que eu _nunca _tenha sido convidada por ninguém. Umas três vezes, definitivamente não mais do que isso, alguém olhou para mim e me achou inteligente ou possivelmente interessante ou ainda vulnerável suficiente para ser um alvo fácil de investidas desesperadas. Eu dizia não, porque geralmente eu via além de suas tentativas, mas, na única vez em que eu _disse_ sim, o rapaz estava interessado em ter ajuda na escola, não em mim.

E foi assim que eu perdi a oportunidade do meu primeiro beijo com o mais arrogante dos rapazes da Lufa-Lufa, Amos Diggory.

"Srta Evans!", a voz retumbante de Slughorn me sorriu. "Junte-se a nós na nossa caminhada transcendental pelo mundo da matemática!"

Eu sorri, entrando com um aceno leve da cabeça para Slughorn e me sentando em dupla com Dorcas, sorrindo para seus olhos castanhos sonolentos. Ela balançou o cabelo fino, da cor das íris, antes de se virar para mim.

"Dia", ela grunhiu e eu, melhor recuperada do meu próprio mau-humor, ri do dela.

"Bom dia!", cumprimentei, estendendo o cumprimento para as outras duas ao olhar para trás, onde elas sentavam.

"Bicicleta de novo?", a voz de Marlene sussurrou, enquanto ela se curvava na minha direção.

Acenei com a cabeça. Hesitei um segundo antes de começar a contar tudo que tinha acontecido na minha manhã conturbada e acabei perdendo a vontade de dizer qualquer coisa. Em lugar disso, falei:

"Petúnia estava meio irritada em esperar", e rolei os olhos.

"Como sempre!", Emmeline pontuou, afastando a franja loira com um gesto teatral.

"Como sempre", concordei, virando para frente, onde os olhos treinados de Slughorn já me encaravam em expectativa.

"Srta. Evans, diga...", ele começou, mas qualquer que fosse o fim de sua frase se perdeu quando a porta abriu ruidosamente.

Nós todos viramos para ver um James Potter vermelho, obviamente contrariado e ligeiramente sem fôlego entrar pela porta em um contraste berrante com o rapaz gentil que tinha falado comigo mais cedo. Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa, enquanto os olhos de avelã dele se franziam em uma careta de constrangimento para o professor.

"Desculpe, senhor", ele disse, polidamente, endireitando a postura agressiva de antes. "Eu posso entrar?"

Slughorn franziu os lábios.

"Tudo bem, sr. Potter", permitiu, acenando para dentro da sala com uma expressão levemente divertida. "Que não se repita!"

O rapaz acenou positivamente antes de seguir para trás da sala, onde certamente uma cadeira vazia o esperava. Baixei os olhos enquanto ele passava pela minha mesa, sem saber se, depois daquela primeira conversa, devia cumprimentá-lo ou qualquer coisa. Depois disso, a aula retomou seu rumo (mas aquela possível pergunta do velho Slugie, felizmente, ficou perdida em meio a comoção).

* * *

O dia passou razoavelmente depressa. Além de Álgebra, tivemos Literatura Inglesa com a rígida professora McGonagall e Biologia com a professora Sprout. Geralmente saímos da aula por volta das três horas, mas nos dias em que tínhamos ensaio (participávamos da bandinha da escola), ficávamos até as cinco. Naquele dia, quando a aula acabou, nós quatro seguimos o resto dos alunos para fora, contentes em poder ir para casa depois de tanto trabalho cerebral.

Eu me despedi das meninas nos portões, onde elas seguiram para os respectivos carros. Andei em direção à minha bicicleta, destrancando-a. Amarrei a bolsa no bagageiro e olhei em volta antes de começar a empurrá-la para a rua. Para minha surpresa, as rodas estavam sem balanço e, quando fui conferir, o pneu de trás estava furado.

Possivelmente _propositalmente_ furado.

Não era a primeira vez que acontecia – antes já tinham destruído algumas das minhas coisas, como meus cadernos (rabiscados), minha bolsa (alça misteriosamente rasgada), entre outras provocações leves assim. Achei, algum tempo antes, que tinha me livrado desse tipo de atitude, mas aparentemente tinha me enganado. Suspirei, raciocinando se valia à pena gastar o resto do pneu para ir para casa, antes de decidir por simplesmente ir andando.

"Ei!", um grito acordou todos os estudantes que ainda estavam em volta dos portões, eu inclusive. Olhei para o dono da voz, que se aproximava em passos rápidos, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo despenteado. "Precisa de ajuda?"

E assim, contrariando todas as estatísticas que diziam _claramente _que nós não falávamos um com o outro, ali estava meu vizinho de novo, pela segunda vez num dia que não podia ser nada se não uma alucinação.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está! Espero não ter demorado muito. Que reação foi essa para a fic? Ainda estou chocada com a resposta que tive... Muito, muito obrigada a todo mundo que deixou **_**review!**_** Fiquei muito feliz em saber que não se esqueceram da história (e que aqueles leitores que não leram tiveram uma boa primeira impressão). Estou super realizada, mesmo, e quanto mais estímulo para mim, que sou a pessoa mais preguiçosa e distraída da face da Terra, melhor!**

**Novamente, eu fiz algumas alterações bastante significativas no enredo. A primeira (e talvez a que seja de maior importância) foi o acréscimo de uma vida romântica para a Lily pré-James Potter, como vocês devem ter percebido. Eu só achei que seria mais palpável – e mais realista – se ela fosse uma adolescente um pouquinho mais prototípica. Se vocês não gostarem e preferirem a outra versão, é só me avisarem! Se estiver tudo bem assim, é possível que as mudanças se aprofundem, porque quero surpreender TODO mundo, leitores novos e antigos.**

**Voltando às **_**reviews, **_**vou tentar responder a todas nesse capítulo, mas vão chegar aqueles em que não vai ser possível. De qualquer forma, eu estou muito grata e muito feliz e muuuuuito animada por todos vocês terem me escrito e gostado! Qualquer problema/dúvida/comentário/puxão de orelha podem mandar mensagem **_**inbox**_** pra mim, eu adoro receber esse tipo de mensagem :3**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**PS: para aqueles que acompanham Ours, espero postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana. **

_sango7higurashi_: aaaaaaaah, por nada, florzinha! Ainda bem que você ficou animada com o retorno da fic (eu também fiquei!). Prometo dessa vez não tirá-la do ar. Finalmente eu entendi que o carinho que eu recebi por causa dessa história é muito mais importante que qualquer conseqüência ruim de tê-la postado. Além disso, é maravilhoso ter a chance de ser alguma coisa perto de uma escritora efetivamente, agora que escolhi outro caminho profissionalmente. Por nada, obrigada você! :]

_Mary Weasley Malfoy_: é verdade! Já fazem alguns anos que eu excluí, mas eu me arrependi de lá para cá e estava pensando em uma data para repostá-la. Sim, sim, e nesse capítulo tem mais algumas modificações maiores, mas eu acho que é tudo para fazer a história melhor... Espero que dê certo! Eu também, flor, mas, mesmo que elas sejam, dessa vez eu não vou apagar. Eu andei lendo algumas fics por esses dias que realmente me fizeram muito bem e eu gosto de pensar que DMJ pode ser uma referência assim para alguém. Obrigada por comentar!

_Biatriz Evans_: hauahuahuahuahua obrigaaaaaada flor! Gostou da original? Ta um pouquinho modificada, mas eu meio que gosto mais assim... Muito obrigada por comentar (e por ser um grande estímulo na minha repostagem, não sei se já te disse isso!). Espero que continue acompanhando :]]

_Sassah Potter_: sim sim! Imagino que você seja uma leitora nova, então, heheheh Espero que a construção dos personagens te agrade, florzinha. Eu tenho muito muito muito fofura guardada para o James, espero que você continue lendo! Beijo grande!

: aaaah, que bom então! Espero que a nova versão agrade como a primeira! Vou mudar algumas coisas bem substanciais, mas não a essência da história, prometo. Obrigada por comentar, perdão a demora!

_BlackandWhiteGirl_: adoro leitores novos como adoro os antigos (ainda mais aqueles que comentam). Obrigada por comentar! Espero que o segundo capítulo corresponda às suas expectativas :]]]

_Lucy Holmes_: sim sim! Obrigada por comentar, flor! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, mudanças incluídas!

_Maria Marauders Fernandes_: obrigada por acompanhar/comentar! Tomara que gostes desse segundo capítulo também. Perdão o atraso, vou tentar ser mais ligeira da próxima vez! :]

_Lisa Evans Potter_: simmmm, eu vou! Nem acredito que alguém ficaria tão animado a ponto de gritar por causa da minha fic (sério!), mas obrigada pela empolgação e pelo apoio! Eu gosto muito mesmo desse enredo. Aliás, esse capítulo foi originalmente postado em 15/06/2009, o que é um bocado de tempo! Tem algumas coisas que eu escrevi e fico morrendo de vergonha de ter postado hasuahsuahsuahsa De qualquer forma, espero que sua eu atual ainda goste desse capítulo! Obrigada por escrever, beijo :]]]

_Ani Evans_: ahhhhhhhhhhh, mentira! Não acredito que depois desse tempo todo você ainda estava procurando minha fic! Ainda bem que eu não te decepcionei dessa vez e postei de novo! Dessa vez prometo que não tiro mais. Eu fiquei bastante satisfeita em ver que a minha ainda é a única Da Minha Janela (detesto procurar fic e encontrar milhões e milhões quando na verdade eu só quero uma). Eu também adoro escrever esse James e essa fic no geral e é ótimo saber que você gosta dela! Não vou desistir de postar, promessa! Obrigada você por comentar e acompanhar!

_clarawirda_: você acabou de somente expelir minha exclamação preferida em inglês ahsuahsuashua Leitora nova, então! Obrigada por comentar, espero que goste mesmo desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando (e comentando, se puder). Ahh, bondade sua (nem está essas coisas todas quanto a escrita) e prometo que ainda tem muito mais escondido sobre esse James. Obrigada de novo :]]]

_Aya Padfoot Blac_: que bom que gosta, florzinha! Espero que esse capítulo também te agrade. Obrigada por comentaaar!

_Juuh Malfoy_: exatamente! Eu me sinto uma idosa comparada ao que eu era em 2009. Acho que agora vou ter mais domínio da história e da caracterização das personagens. Vou dar nós mais firmes dessa vez! Obrigada por comentar, tomara que goste!

_Srta Wheezy_: se não me engano, você comentou na primeira vez que eu postei, certo? Obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Espero que goste dessa versão nova :]]

_BarbaraEvans_: HAHAHAHAH Então eu acertei em postar, certo? Sim, eu vi! Na verdade, a maioria eu vi recentemente, porque eu voltei a postar fics aqui, mas eu fiquei um pouco incerta quanto aos pedidos para DMJ. Eu não sabia como ou quando ou se voltar a postar, então... Mas tenha certeza de que todas as mensagens fofinhas que eu recebi pedindo a fic me fizeram querer voltar com ela, então voilá! Sua review é tão doce que eu vou ficar feliz por PELO MENOS um ano direto. *_* Obrigada por comentar e por ainda gostar da fic e de mim (suficiente para querer me apertar quando eu excluí a fic e fui muito chata com vocês). Espero que goste do capítulo! Só obrigadaaaaaaa 3

_S. Tavares_: aaaaaaah, fofa! *_* Sério que teve vergonha? HAUSHAUSA Já me disseram isso, mas eu sou super acessível, juro! Não tem problema nenhum em mandar review/mensagem, inclusive quando eu demorar a postar e tal, porque meu cérebro é uma lesma e eu funciono muito melhor sob pressão! Ahhh, que linda, espero que depois desse capítulo ainda continue a ser sua favorita. Isso foi muito fofo e estou mais feliz em saber que minha história te marcou tanto e te fez começar a escrever (você tem histórias online? Vou dar uma olhada!). HAUSHAUSHUA Ok, obrigadaaa por comentar, obrigada por ser tão empolgada e obrigada por ler/reler/rereler etc. Espero que a parte do vômito tenha sido só brincadeira!

Heheheh, na verdade eu reescrevi bastante, então acho que foi a adrenalina! Mas eu não estou tirando o formato dos acontecimentos nem a ordem em que as coisas acontecem, então deve ter sido isso. Obrigada! Eu reli algumas vezes também para procurar erros (eu sou obcecada) e não estava nada perfeito, então obrigada pela gentileza! Eu também estou escutando Taylor Swift muito esses dias por motivos óbvios. É ótimo saber que eu ainda sou afetada por aquele clipe fofo fofo fofo k3 Estou realizada em poder ter melhorado seu dia! Tomara que dessa vez funcione de novo. VOCÊ tem todo meu amor, pode ter certeza, porque comentou DUAS vezes um monte de coisas fofas que amei ler. Obrigada, por favor por favor continue acompanhando! Beijoooo :]]

_Karoles_: HAUSHUASHAU eu nunca tinha sido pedida em casamento, estou muito lisonjeada! Fico feliz em saber que minha história foi importante pra você naquele tempo (e espero que continue sendo agora!). Você é igual a mim! Eu tenho um arsenal de fics para os meus momentos de depressão/sentimentalismo/romantismo salvas aqui. Ainda bemmmm que ainda está disposta a ler DMJ! Vou tentar manter as coisas interessantes para todo mundo, prometo! Obrigada por comentar e por ser tão fofaaaa k3

**Mais uma vez obrigada, até a próxima!**


	3. Capítulo Três

**Da Minha Janela**

**Sinopse: **toda vez que eu o observava da minha janela, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu não poderia ficar com ele e que ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, o garoto certo para mim.

**Disclaimer: **os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **inspiração de sábado. Baseada na música _You Belong With Me,_ Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Três – O vizinho (ou como métodos observativos profundos podem garantir um fluxo de conversação que você vem secretamente imaginando há anos)**

Eu permiti que ele me ajudasse meio a sua insistência particular, por mais que eu já soubesse a condição irrecuperável do meu pneu. Segurei a bicicleta pelo outro lado para ajudá-lo, analisando a maneira com que seus lábios estavam curvados minimamente para cima e com que seu cabelo, ilogicamente despenteado, apontava para o céu na parte mais alta de sua cabeça. Sua pele, ao contrário dos padrões ingleses (e dos padrões da _minha_ própria pele), tinha um ligeiro bronzeado que se destacava contra a brancura da camisa de Hogwarts. A gravata grifinória pendia ligeiramente frouxa em seu pescoço e as mangas anteriormente compridas estavam dobradas até a altura de seu cotovelo. Até seus antebraços, e eu não acredito estar confessando isso, eram atraentes.

No momento em que eu tive a infelicidade de pensar nisso, seus olhos lampejaram para meu rosto. Eu desviei o olhar num segundo, sentindo minhas bochechas reagirem em automático ao flagrante.

"Está furado!", ele anunciou com ênfase enquanto se levantava, e eu me permiti encará-lo para não parecer mal-educada. Seu sorriso esfuziante me surpreendeu. "Você pode ir nela, é claro, mas é melhor ir a pé comigo. Quando chegar lá eu posso ver se consigo fazer alguma coisa, mas aqui..."

"Tudo bem", eu declarei, balançando a cabeça para sua oferta gentil (não consegui _não_ sorrir). "Obrigada, de qualquer forma. Meu pai pode dar um jeito quando eu estiver em casa."

James acenou e em seguida colocou a mochila que carregava no meu guidão, tirando minhas mãos de cima da bicicleta com gentileza e outro sorriso (ou talvez era o mesmo de antes?). "Deixa que eu levo. Você só precisa me fazer companhia."

Sem ter me recuperado totalmente da primeira vez, corei furiosamente. "Ok."

"Então, qual a história? Por que você se mudou pra cá?", ele perguntou, seus olhos bonitos no meu rosto enquanto endireitava seus óculos. "Eu sei que essa pergunta está atrasada alguns anos, mas..."

Eu olhei curiosa para ele antes de responder, acompanhando seus passos lentos pela rua, sentindo alguns estudantes em volta nos lançando olhares diferentes. "Achei que todo mundo soubesse disso na época... Meu pai recebeu uma oportunidade muito boa com o Profeta Diário. A vida pacata também atraiu minha mãe."

Ele balançou os ombros. "Não é a mesma coisa ouvir boatos. Muitas coisas que a gente escuta por aqui nem são verdade."

"Cidades pequenas", eu concordei, soltando um suspiro. "Em Londres era diferente."

"Diferente como?", ele inquiriu, levando a mão ao cabelo. "Eu nasci aqui, então..."

"As pessoas se dão mais privacidade", eu comecei, depois de pensar um momento sobre sua pergunta, me surpreendendo com a continuidade da nossa conversa. "É tanta gente e tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que não importa tanto quem você é."

Eu procurei seu rosto por uma reação e encontrei seus olhos me encarando com seriedade. "Você não gosta de todo mundo sabendo sobre sua vida."

Apesar de não ser uma pergunta, eu discordei. "Não, não é isso..."

"É sim", ele insistiu, com um sorriso leve. "Você é muito tímida."

"Eu não sou tímida", murmurei, ignorando o calor em minhas bochechas que me ridicularizava. Viramos na esquina que levava à rua principal do vilarejo.

"_Claro_ que não", dessa vez, ele deu uma risada completa, inclinando adoravelmente a cabeça para trás. "E eu não sou James Potter, e essa não é Hogsmead."

Eu não consegui não sorrir. "E qual _é_ o seu nome? Eu preciso saber pra avisar seus pais de que você é um impostor."

"Meu nome é Godric Gryffindor!", ele declarou, animado, me olhando sugestivamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Balançou a cabeça no segundo seguinte. "Agora falando sério, não há ninguém nessa cidade mais reservado que você. Considerando que você é ruiva, então..."

"Como assim?", questionei, imediatamente, mais ríspida do que gostaria, franzindo os lábios para a menção ao meu cabelo. James me lançou um olhar confuso antes de voltar a falar.

"Você é muito... passiva", ele disse, cuidadosamente. "As ruivas não são todas irritadinhas?"

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, aliviada por só haver curiosidade em seus olhos. "Eu não sou o que se pode chamar de irritadiça, na verdade... Eu guardo as coisas por um tempo antes de explodir."

"Sim, eu _sei_", ele pontuou a última palavra, me olhando com outro sorriso. "Vai soar um pouco aterrorizante, mas eu te conheço melhor do que eu te _conheço._"

Eu pisquei atônita para a declaração. "Quê?"

"Nós _somos _vizinhos de janela", ele continuou, franzindo a testa enquanto entrávamos em uma das ruas laterais que levavam até nossa rua. "E não é como se você tivesse o comportamento mais normal do mundo. Você lia no escuro e cantava com uma escova na frente do espelho. Não é o tipo de coisa que passa em branco."

Eu parei de andar, sentindo meu queixo cair e minhas bochechas esquentarem _mais_ (a qualquer minuto iam derreter). Ele andou alguns passos antes de notar que eu não estava seguindo, então parou e olhou por sobre o ombro com um olhar confuso, que se tornou divertido. Eu me recompus rapidamente, enquanto uma vozinha na minha cabeça se perguntava como ele sabia de tudo aquilo se não tivesse realmente, realmente me observado, como eu tinha observado a ele, antes de eu sufocá-la com a voz da razão.

"Bom, não sou _eu _que tenho hiperatividade, ou uso três meias em cada pé, ou tenho algum tipo de obsessão por salgadinho de presunto!", avisei, as palavras deslizando pela minha língua antes que eu realmente as registrasse.

O rosto de James permaneceu congelado por um momento em descrença antes de se iluminar com outro sorriso, que fez com que suas íris avelã ficassem um ou dois tons mais claras. Ligeiramente sem ar, eu sorri de volta, e nossos sorrisos se tornaram risada um ou dois segundos depois. Segurei minha barriga dolorida do riso e demorei um pouco para me recuperar (pelas lágrimas que caíram pelo meu rosto vi que meu vizinho, também, estava um pouco esbaforido, mas _ele _não tinha manchas vermelhas pelo rosto, enquanto eu certamente tinha).

"Você é pior do que eu!", ele anunciou, enquanto eu o alcançava na caminhada.

Eu tirei os óculos para enxugar o rosto antes de recolocá-los. "Não, eu não sou!"

"É sim", insistiu. "Eu não jogo flechas num desenho de girafa! Você é pior."

Franzi o rosto, sabendo que ele tinha um ponto. Muitas vezes tinha fingido que a girafa (que era um daqueles painéis de colocar foto, na verdade) era Petúnia. Eu comprei um conjunto de tiro ao alvo, mas me desfiz do alvo em favor da girafa. Ela ricocheteava as flechas, mas era bem mais relaxante.

"Nem todos nós temos o benefício de jogar um esporte que permite agressão física para descontar nossas frustrações", esclareci.

"Você gosta?", ele perguntou.

"Não muito", balancei os ombros.

"Verdade? Mas você vai a todos os jogos!", me lançou outro de seus olhares confusos.

"Eu vou...", confessei, perguntando como ele sabia que eu ia, em primeiro lugar. "Mas por causa de Marlene, que é uma fanática."

"McKinnon?", inquiriu e eu acenei. "Não sabia que ela tinha interesse por esse tipo de coisa."

"Ela é apaixonada por campos de futebol, gente correndo como louca e violência", declarei rolando os olhos.

"Bom, nesse caso ela parece ser bem legal", ele observou, sorrindo. Olhou para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Já você, eu não sei..."

Eu estreitei os olhos para sua expressão radiante. Nunca, em todos os meus anos de observação, eu tinha pensado que James Potter podia ser alguém com quem é tão fácil manter uma conversa. Ele era divertido e bobo (e aparentemente metido a engraçadinho).

"Eu também estou em dúvida sobre você", concedi, sabendo que era mentira.

Ele riu de novo. "Então você vai ao jogo sábado? Assim você pode ver se eu sou legal ou não se baseando na minha incrível aptidão física."

Eu tive que rir com essa, antes de conseguir continuar a conversa. "Provavelmente. A menos que caia um meteoro em cima do campo, Marlene vai estar lá firme e forte", rolei os olhos de novo.

"Certo", ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando em brincadeira. "Torça pela gente, por favor... Nós somos os caras grandes vestidos de azul e prata, certo? Com o nome _Leprechauns _no uniforme."

Eu bufei. "Eu _sei."_

Nossas casas já estavam perto, a uma esquina e meia de distância. Nossa vizinhança era igual ao resto da cidade: pacífica, arborizada e muito limpa.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar, _Lucy_", ele disse me olhando de canto de olho.

"Meu nome é..."

"Lily", James declarou, sorridente. "Eu sei. Era só brincadeira."

"Hilária, por sinal", ergui as sobrancelhas, me esforçando para manter o rosto fechado.

Ele riu de novo. "Retiro o que disse sobre sua timidez."

"Perdão?", perguntei surpresa.

Ele acenou. "Eu sempre tive essa ideia de você sendo fechada e difícil, mas estava enganado, obviamente."

"Eu _sou _fechada", intervim, sem declarar que, aparentemente, minha reserva com as pessoas por algum motivo divino não tinha sido acionada naquela conversa específica.

"Discordo", ele falou, finalmente parando em frente aos nossos jardins. "Vou pedir a análise de terceiros, mas eu posso quase certamente afirmar que você é amigável."

"Opinião de terceiros?", repeti, franzindo a testa.

"Remus, você deve conhecê-lo...", James me olhou esperando confirmação. Eu acenei. "Ele é bom em avaliar personalidades, então vou perguntar a ele qual é a sua hoje daqui a pouco quando formos estudar."

"Qual é a minha?", perguntei, estupidamente.

"É", ele concordou, minimamente.

"Ok... Bom, obrigada pela ajuda", eu falei, sorrindo incerta (agora que o ritmo dos passos e do diálogo tinha diminuído, eu parei para registrar que tinha falado por um longo tempo sem interrupção com meu vizinho de infância, por quem eu, possivelmente, já nutrira algum tipo de admiração obsessiva e que, aparentemente, era muito, muito interessante.).

"Por nada!", dispensou o agradecimento com um erguer de ombros. Eu peguei minha bicicleta de volta e olhei uma vez mais para o sorriso fixado em seu rosto antes de me virar. "Tchau, Lucy!"

"Tchau, Godric!", disse, por cima do ombro, antes de balançar a cabeça para tirar o sorriso tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-perfeitos-e-adoráveis dos pensamentos.

Entrei na garagem e coloquei a bicicleta encostada na parede. Entrei pela porta da cozinha, me deparando com as costas da minha mãe.

"Cheguei!", anunciei, avançando para o sofá pra me desfazer da minha bolsa. Voltei para o balcão, onde ela me esperava. "Por que você está aqui tão cedo?"

"Boa tarde, querida, sua mãe está ótima, obrigada! E você?", ela perguntou me lançando um olhar entre brincalhão e severo. "Fechei a floricultura por umas horas porque tive que resolver algumas coisas no banco, aí cansei e decidi vir para casa e preparar uma lasanha."

"Eu gosto da sua forma de pensar, mãe", sorri para ela.

Ela riu, rolando os olhos (a mania era genética, claramente). "Seu pai decidiu não trabalhar hoje também, aparentemente, já que foi à oficina consertar aquele trambolho que ele chama de carro."

"Petúnia?", perguntei, olhando o _hall _vazio.

"No quarto dela no telefone com aquele rapaz de procedência duvidosa", declarou, colocando queijo na lasanha ainda em fase de preparação. Ela suspirou. "Errei na dose com vocês duas. Herdaram minha beleza, claro, mas é visível que, enquanto você ficou com toda a responsabilidade, só restou para Petúnia minha tendência ao inesperado."

"Tendência ao inesperado?", questionei cética.

"Não venha me dizer que aquele _namorado _da sua irmã era esperado, Lily", ela bufou. "Como ninguém esperava que eu me casasse com o maior _nerd _da história da sociedade humana até eu já estar casada, com duas filhas e morando em Hogsmead."

Eu ri. "Papai é o maior _nerd_ de todos."

"Mas enfim, o ponto é: você precisa relaxar um pouco, querida", ela olhou para mim, afastando seu cabelo loiro dos ombros.

"Eu sou relaxada!", protestei me afastando do balcão.

"Já fez sua atividade de casa?"

"Sim", respondi, automaticamente, franzindo o rosto para seu olhar sabe-tudo.

"Vê?"

"Sarah?", a voz do meu pai soou pela casa, e eu, sabendo do possível conflito em favor do venda-seu-carro da minha mãe e do mas-ele-é-um-carro-excelente do meu pai, gesticulei para as escadas. Estiquei para pegar minha bolsa no sofá (o balcão da cozinha dava para a sala) e subi para o meu quarto.

Meus pais eram o casal mais adorável de todos. Mamãe era baixinha, loira de olhos verdes, teimosa e uma força indiscutível da natureza; papai era muito alto, de cabelo castanho-claro e olhos azuis, tranquilo e passivo. Na época deles no ensino médio, minha mãe tinha sido o epítome da garota popular convidada a todos os eventos, enquanto meu pai era um rato de biblioteca.

Abri a porta do meu quarto ao chegar ao corredor e coloquei minha bolsa sobre a cama. Suspirei e decidi, antes de mais nada, tomar um banho. Percebi de passagem a ausência do meu vizinho, mas não permiti que meus pensamentos se estendessem mais do que já tinham se estendido durante o dia.

* * *

Saí do banheiro boa meia hora mais tarde, vestida com um moletom branco e uma calça confortável. Sequei meu cabelo na toalha e o penteei (assim, molhado, ele ficava castanho e bem mais bonito). Sentei na minha cama e passei algumas horas lendo um livro de Edgar Allan Poe. Meu cabelo eventualmente secou e a noite se estabeleceu do lado de fora da janela.

Eram sete horas quando uma movimentação na janela ao lado atraiu meu olhar. James parou de acenar quando notou que eu já o tinha visto e em seguida sorriu, _realmente _sorriu, e se sentou na cama de frente para mim, se abaixando para pegar alguma coisa. Um caderno apareceu em suas mãos e eu me vi surpreendida por uma mensagem escrita com piloto preto.

**Não devia apagar a luz para ler melhor? **

Eu rolei meus olhos, tentando bloquear o sorriso inevitável, sentindo a familiaridade que não deveria existir em me comunicar com ele se instalar de novo. Saí da cama, abrindo uma das minhas gavetas, e tirei lá de dentro um antigo caderno de poesia da Cinderella. Procurei uma caneta similar a dele e de novo me instalei confortável no colchão.

_Suas meias ficam todas sujas ao mesmo tempo?_

Ele riu e ergueu as pernas. Para minha completa surpresa, seus pés estavam descalços.

**Você perdeu alguns eventos, Lily. Eu superei as meias. **

Eu levantei o dedão para ele, mostrando que aprovava. Ele sorriu.

**Mas eu ainda as coloco para dormir. **

Eu coloquei o dedão para baixo, suspirando em desapontamento.

_E então, Remus conseguiu descobrir "qual é a minha"?_

James me encarou por alguns segundos, uma expressão inédita suavizando seu rosto, antes de olhar em volta e alcançar o celular (que devia estar tocando). Vi quando seu rosto enrijeceu e quando me olhou em desculpas. Eu sorri, erguendo os ombros, e me acomodei de novo perto do meu travesseiro, decidida a voltar a ler.

Tirando que eu não li. Meus olhos continuavam a voltar a ele, andando pelo quarto nervosamente, e por mais interessante que fosse o livro, minha atenção já estava atraída. Felizmente, para não permitir situações embaraçosas como ele me _descobrindo _encarando, minha mãe gritou que o jantar estava pronto.

Desci as escadas com suas feições tensas em mente.

* * *

Acabei sendo capturada pelos meus pais para um jantar em família completo (com direito a duas partidas de _Monopoly_, que eu nem preciso dizer que demoraram séculos). Era um hábito que minha mãe tinha estipulado para todos nós porque ela tinha perdido seus pais muito cedo e disse que eu e Petúnia devíamos saber apreciar esses momentos. Eu sempre gostei desses encontros semanais, mas naquele dia específico eu estava inquieta.

Quando voltei, já era tarde. O quarto em frente estava escuro e era possível ver James debaixo das cobertas. Fui até o banheiro e me troquei para meus pijamas, me enrolando debaixo da cama e me virando para o lado da janela.

Lá, uma nota esperava por mim:

**Boa noite, vizinha! Desculpe o mau jeito. Vai para a escola comigo amanhã?**

Eu sorri, comprimindo meus lábios, e rolei para o outro lado do colchão, sabendo que aquele dia inteiro tinha sido um sonho maluco e nada mais.

* * *

**N/A: Mais uma atualização! Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. Muito muito, muito obrigada por todas as **_**reviews**_**, elas me fizeram MUITO feliz e muito grata. Eu li tantas coisas muito boas e elas foram um incentivo enorme para que eu continuasse alterando alguns detalhes (e mantendo outros, como os que a sango7higurashi pediu), então se sintam a vontade para dar sugestões!**

**Como todo mundo deve ter percebido, esse é um capítulo de passagem, então não está grandes coisas. Prometo aprofundar a interação James/Lily e talvez a fic até cresça em capítulos (antes, para os novos leitores, ela tinha 17 contando com o epílogo). Obrigada por acompanhar, espero não tê-los feito esperar demais!**

_Biatriz Alencar:_obrigada! Espero que curta o capítulo! Se descobrir onde vende James, não esquece de mim!

_Natsumi Yasamaki:_ahhh, brigada! Muito doce você falar isso. Espero que goste da continuação e que continue envolvida! :]]

_Chipped Cup:_brigada, flor! Tomara que esse capítulo continue no rumo que você tinha imaginado. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

_Sango7higurashi:_ah, que bom que está de acordo com a antiga história. Fiquei com medo de mudar demais e acabar me perdendo, então é bom saber que as mudanças então sendo aprovadas! Menção as meias em sua homenagem, espero que goste! Vou tentar aumentar esse detalhe em mais de duas falas heheheh Obrigada por comentar e ler!

_Sassah Potter:_ahh, então você sabe que eu sou a maior enrolona da história, né? Estou pra postar o novo capítulo de Ours há séculos, mas estou com bloqueio. Espero que goste desse capítulo, muito obrigada por comentar!

_clarawirda:_simmm, esse foi um detalhe que eu acrescentei e antes não tinha, e tenho que confessar que eu também gostei (como eles conseguem ser tão distantes mesmo numa cidade tão pequena). Você nem imagina o que a Catherine é capaz, de verdade, mas espero que você continue lendo pra descobrir. Ahhh, brigada k3 Juro que não é tentativa de modéstia nem nada, mas eu realmente ainda tenho muuuito que melhorar. Quando releio os capítulos entro em depressão eterna heheheh Espero não ter te feito esperar muito! MUITO brigada por comentar!

_S. Tavares: _isso é somente como eu me sinto sobre a vida! Depois que você lê histórias você totalmente fica despreparada pra realidade nua e crua e a única forma de curar sua decepção é ler mais histórias! Mas, realmente, o romance na minha vida atualmente se resume a escrever essa fic (inclusive porque ninguém _entende _minha obsessão com fofura e romance) e ler outras. E se prepare, essa fic vai ter a maior quantidade de açúcar por milímetro quadrado da internet. Ahhh, eu não tenho uma bicicleta há séculos também! Aliás, eu nunca andaria de novo, porque quando eu tinha onze eu sofri um acidente bem sério, passei dias e dias internada com sangramento no ouvido e tudo! HSUHAUSA Então eu acho que você a Lily são muito corajosas de se aventurarem em bicicletas, de verdade. AHHHHHHH, É ISSO! Eu tenho 17 anos agora (que é a idade da Lily no fim das contas) e eu sou bastante realista sobre tudo que diz respeito a relacionamentos. A maioria das garotas é. Eu não imagino a Lily sendo quem é e se jogando nos braços do James assim que eles se conhecem. Eu me sinto assim sobre algumas histórias atuais, também, e sobre a falta de conexão que eu vejo nas personagens. Alguns autores não se preocupam em explicar _porque _o casal está apaixonado, em primeiro lugar, o que é frustrante e irreal. Tudo soa mal depois. Então MUITO obrigada por ter minha história e minha escrita em tão alta conta, de verdade! Importa muito para mim. Aliás, eu não escrevo nada NC-17 ou que uma criança não possa ler, não por achar errado, mas porque eu não fico confortável. Acho que há histórias em que essas partes cabem, mas nas minhas definitivamente não (eu morreria de vergonha na frente do computador). AHSUHASUA Concordo em gênero, número e grau. A Lily sabe que é inteligente, sabe que tem sorte por ter amigas em que pode confiar, mas não se acha linda e maravilhosa. Eu acho necessário esse crescimento em se enxergar melhor até pelo enredo da história. Eu sou assim! Me mantenho afastada por um tempo, mas aí agarro de novo e não há quem me faça soltar. Gosto muito de escrever e receber comentários sobre isso pra deixar pra lá. Então quando postar me avisa, que eu vou lá conferir, certo? :]] Eu AMO a Taylor, mas conheço milhões de pessoas que não gostam. Não entendo o motivo de odiar alguém tão gentil e obviamente de bom coração, mas enfim, opinião é opinião. É meu clipe favorito também, claro, e o segundo é Ours. E o terceiro é Love Story. Eu adoro _reviews _grandes porque eu adooooro conversar! Fique a vontade pra escrever o tanto que quiser, eu gosto muito de responder! Espero que esse capítulo também seja bom pra você, que você goste e mande outra _review _fofa que nem essa que me dê muito sobre o que falar. Obrigaaaaada! (Ainda bem! HAUSHAUSHA Esse aqui tem altas doses de açúcar, cuidado com a glicose!).

_Juuh Malfoy: _ahhh, muito bom saber disso! Espero que as mudanças continuam atiçando sua curiosidade! Pode ter certeza que essa conversa com o Amos vai dar assunto ainda. Obrigada por comentar! Tomara que goste :]]

_Mady Potter: _obrigaaaaada, flor! K3 Tomara que esse continue a corresponder as suas expectativas e te deixar um pouquinho mais feliz :]]] Obrigada por comentar!

_Karinne S:_ é tão bom saber que você esteve procurando pela fic! Prometo dessa vez não deletá-la. Espero que você goste e que seja uma experiência boa pra você mesmo depois de ter terminado a faculdade. Obrigadíssima por comentar!

_Lika Slytherin: _simmmm, vai sim, mas nada muito brusco! Espero que você goste do capítulo. Prometo não exagerar na dose nem brincar com as emoções das minhas leitores gentis HUASHAUHSUA Tomara que não tenha demorado muito! Obrigada por comentar, flooor

_Just-morning13: _leitora nova! Obrigada por comentar, florzinha. Espero que continue gostando da fic e que ela te dê muitos sentimentos bons. Beijo!


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Da Minha Janela**

**Sinopse: **toda vez que eu o observava da minha janela, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu não poderia ficar com ele e que ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, o garoto certo para mim.

**Disclaimer: **os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **inspiração de sábado. Baseada na música _You Belong With Me,_ Taylor Swift.

Aviso: um pouquinho de discussões sobre _bullying _e tristeza e raiva e irritação (nada profundo demais).

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, vou quebrar a tradição e escrever uma nota no início do capítulo – só para pontuar algumas coisas que eu acho importantes no caso de vocês estarem lendo unicamente o quarto capítulo agora. Eu alterei algumas coisas (como o título dos capítulos) e outros detalhes que eu achei que seriam significativos na história. Quem escreve sabe o tanto de correntes de pensamento na nossa cabeça na hora de escrever; às vezes uns são melhores, ou mais adequados, e um detalhe exige a mudança de várias outras colocações.

De qualquer forma, para quem preferir não retornar para o início, nenhum dano maior vai ser causado – nada substancial ou realmente significativo foi mudado (talvez vocês nem consigam notar a diferença – que foi tão importante para mim que eu pirei esse tempo todo e demorei a postar – e eu não quero desapontar ninguém, então, não esperem grandes mudanças na história geral).

A outra coisa é que esse capítulo foi mudado essencialmente em matéria de conteúdo e direção. Quando eu escrevi a história da primeira vez, eu não tinha tantas idéias quanto à profundidade das personagens, ou sobre o quanto necessariamente cada pedaço deve estar intimamente entrelaçado – então estou me assegurando e amarrando todos os nós soltos. Qualquer problema com as mudanças ou com a história, é só falarem comigo, _review_ ou _inbox_, que eu explico ou faço as mudanças necessárias.

Ah, outra coisa: os marotos estão fazendo uma entrada bem mais rápida (e mais briguenta) dessa vez, mas eu prometo que tudo vai se desenvolver bem. Perdoem quaisquer erros de digitação, eu ainda não tive tempo de reler tudo.

Basicamente, é isso, até o final do capítulo e obrigada por lerem!

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro – Conforto, estranheza e irritações (ou como James Potter e Lily Evans começaram a criar uma amizade apesar de todos os pesares)**

A manhã seguinte me encontrou acordando de repente, sem o barulho do alarme. Minhas pálpebras pesadas indicavam uma noite agitada – mas o sonho que tive não me ocorreu por inteiro, vindo em cores e em frações confusas. Levantei, atirando minha colcha do Rei Leão (filme da minha vida) para o lado e deslizando até o chão. Depois de devidamente espreguiçada, peguei meus óculos da cabeceira da cama e fiz menção de ir ao banheiro, deixando meus olhos descansarem na janela. Ao encontrar um par de olhos castanhos me encarando do outro lado, para a minha completa humilhação, gritei.

Obviamente, não devia ser uma surpresa tão grande que meu vizinho de janela estava a dois vidros de distância, mas a imagem de James – que precisou sentar na cama para suportar seu próprio peso depois de rir da minha reação – acendeu um alerta na minha cabeça que muito certamente tinha a ver com a minha noite mal-dormida. Baixei o rosto para forçar meu cérebro a lembrar qual tinha sido exatamente o sonho, levando imediatamente as mãos até meu cabelo bagunçado para tentar contê-lo (mais por causa de sua semelhança com uma fogueira pela manhã do que _realmente _pela bagunça, já que James Potter é muito certamente a última pessoa a criticar a arrumação do cabelo de alguém). Quando voltei a olhá-lo, vermelha em humilhação, meu vizinho ainda guardava um sorriso divertido no canto da boca. Estava com as vestes de Hogwarts e o cabelo ainda molhado do banho. Abaixou-se, escrevendo rapidamente no seu caderno.

Então a coisa mais estranha de todas aconteceu – em lugar de me _mostrar _o que tinha escrito, ele me olhou por um segundo e destacou a folha, colocando-a dentro de uma gaveta acoplada a estrutura da cama. Voltou a escrever, então, ignorando meu olhar questionador (e eu deixei de lado a assunto por falta de intimidade).

**Bom dia, vizinha! Eu sei que causo reações fortes nas garotas, mas a sua foi inédita. **

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha cética para ele, ignorando a agitação no meu estômago pela iniciativa de contato, antes de voltar para a estante e pegar o meu próprio caderno. Escrevi uma mensagem no mesmo tom insolente.

_Bom dia, James! Adorável você conseguir tirar um elogio para si mesmo de uma situação em que, depois de ver sua cara, eu quase morri de susto. _

Vi seus olhos varrerem o papel e – para meu alívio e surpresa e aperto no peito (porque nem todo mundo se dá muito bem com o meu humor seco e _James, _de quem eu tinha sido _stalker _pessoal por toda a minha infância, conseguia se divertir comigo) – ele sorriu radiante.

**Algumas vezes meu charme pode ser um pouco demais de uma vez só – eu sei. **

Eu bufei, comprimindo os lábios para não sorrir de volta.

_Por favor. Eu assisto todos os filmes do Johnny Depp – eu _sei _lidar com charme. Com egocentrismo, no entanto... _

Gesticulei para indicá-lo, vendo seu sorriso de novo.

**Bom, é melhor se acostumar agora, não? Minha mãe diz que meu ego é quase um membro da família! Eu vou ficar desapontado se você não começar a apreciar minha auto-estima e boa aparência num futuro breve. **

Eu coloquei a mão na frente dos meus olhos, balançando a cabeça e fingindo uma indignação para omitir o quão cativantes eu descobria sua honestidade e ligeiro narcisismo. Decidi deixar de fora como sua "boa aparência" já era _muito_ bem apreciada, mesmo que à distância, obrigada. Já estava começando uma nova sentença quando meu despertador tocou. Depois de desligá-lo novamente, me virei para me despedir.

_Vou deixar você agora. Espero que não seja um golpe muito forte no seu ego, mas o dever me chama._

Sua expressão se transformou em uma careta triste, erguendo os ombros de leve.

**Vou tentar superar. Estou esperando você para ir à escola, Lily Evans. **

Eu acenei minha concordância, tentando não ter um ataque interno de histeria (não funcionou) pela óbvia conexão se formando, antes de separar meu uniforme e meu rímel para pintar meus cílios laranja, seguindo para o banheiro. Não deixei o sorriso imenso tomar meu rosto até ter a porta bem fechada.

* * *

Quando cheguei à cozinha, meus pais e Petúnia já estavam sentados à mesa conversando. Papai em geral era o primeiro a sair de casa, então não era sempre que tínhamos refeições juntos, mas eventualmente ele tomava a liberdade – literalmente, já que, apesar de suas obrigações junto ao _Profeta Diário, _ele tinha comprado o jornal alguns anos atrás e suas matérias podiam ser escritas de casa – de tirar um mês de férias, deixando a administração na mão do Sr. Skeeter, um dos repórteres (a profissão talvez justifique a mania horrorosa da filha dele, Rita, de espalhar boatos sobre as pessoas cidade afora). Mamãe geralmente o seguia indo para a floricultura depois de deixar Petúnia na Universidade.

De qualquer forma, esses dias em que podíamos começar a manhã juntos eram em geral melhores – ver meus pais interagindo, mesmo quando discutindo sobre o carro (do qual papai não queria se desfazer por, alegação dele, "razões sentimentais"), era refrescante. Depois de ouvir tantas e tantas vezes sobre divórcios, sobre falta de comprometimento e sentimentos superficiais nas relações, era reconfortante ter um exemplo tão claro de amor acima das dificuldades e do desgaste do dia-a-dia.

Mas nem todas as minhas razões para comemorar não ter só minha mãe e Petúnia antes de ir para a escola são assim tão nobres. Para ser estritamente sincera, nos dias em que meu pai estava à mesa do café, eu não precisava me preocupar (tanto) com os olhares e comentários da minha mãe quanto aos meus chapéus, toucas e aparência em geral. Mamãe é, sem nenhuma dúvida, a pessoa mais cabeça dura que já foi colocada no mundo, e ela acreditava que a maneira de reduzir meu óbvio conflito com minha aparência era me confrontar sobre o assunto sempre que eu estava prestes a sair de casa.

Naquela manhã nem a distração oferecida pelo meu pai foi suficiente.

"Bom dia!", eu cumprimentei minha família, deslizando na minha cadeira ao lado de Petúnia.

Meus pais me responderam enquanto minha irmã grunhiu em reconhecimento (eu diria que ela não é uma pessoa matutina, mas esse geralmente era seu comportamento ao meu redor em geral). Comecei a colocar um pouco de suco num copo enquanto cantarolava uma música sob minha respiração.

"Você está animada hoje", mamãe observou, entre mordidas em uma torrada.

Eu baixei os olhos para meu prato, separando deliberadamente meu café da manhã para não ter que encontrar seu olhar escrutinador. "Hmmm, dormi bem."

"É mesmo?", ela perguntou, e a inflexão em sua voz me fez encará-la. Tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso sabido nos lábios. "Nada diferente aconteceu ontem, então?"

Quase deixei meu queixo cair em surpresa. "Nada em especial."

"Verdade?", mamãe insistiu, a sobrancelha erguida. "Porque eu tive a impressão de ver suas cortinas abertas quando eu fui ao seu quarto mais cedo pegar sua sapatilha branca emprestada."

Oops.

"Esqueci de fechá-la", me apressei a explicar, mantendo o copo de suco bem longe da minha boca para não causar um possível acidente perante a discussão desconfortável.

"Sete horas", papai avisou, ao olhar seu relógio enquanto se levantava, interrompendo nossa conversa temporariamente. "Vou buscar o jornal lá fora, volto em um minuto."

Ele saiu da cozinha e por um instante eu achei que estava livre da discussão – Petúnia começou a falar sobre Walter, que viria jantar com nossa família algum dia nas próximas semanas – até que meu pai voltou com a testa franzida em confusão.

"O rapaz...", ele começou incerto, como sem saber a quem endereçar a informação seguinte. "O rapaz aí do lado está aqui na frente. James?"

Eu comprimi meus lábios, vendo o sorriso da minha mãe na minha visão periférica, afastando meu café discretamente de mim. Meu pai voltou a se acomodar à mesa e seu olhar me disse que ele decidira que a presença do nosso vizinho ia interessar majoritariamente a mim.

"É _mesmo_, John?", ela perguntou divertida.

"James Potter?", Petúnia se pronunciou, surpresa, esticando o pescoço para olhar para o _hall _(como se assim conseguisse alcançar James do lado de fora da casa). "Mas ele nunca vem aqui, ele e Lily não são amigos."

"Bom, é melhor eu...", comecei, me erguendo.

"Claro, querida", mamãe concordou imediatamente, seus olhos brilhando. "Mas eu não acho que essa touca e essas calças largas sejam apropriadas para um dia como hoje."

"Mãe", eu suspirei, ajeitando minha touca.

"Lily, eu só quero o seu bem", ela continuou com sua expressão se tornando resignada. "Um dia ainda coloco juízo nessa sua cabeça teimosa! Onde já se viu, esconder esse cabelo lindo..."

Petúnia bufou. "Não sei se juízo consegue perfurar esse pedaço de crochê horrendo que ela usa na cabeça, mãe."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Pet", falei, docemente, sabendo o quanto ela odiava o apelido. "Há mais na _minha _cabeça do que um pedaço de crochê."

Ergui as sobrancelhas sugestivamente na sua direção, antes de me virar e seguir para a escada, rolando os olhos quando o seu guincho (que demorou alguns segundos a acontecer por causa da dificuldade de processamento da minha irmã) ecoou pelo corredor. Peguei minha mochila e escovei meus dentes antes de voltar a descer, apressada, ainda ligeiramente atordoada perante a abordagem direta de James na hora de me esperar – eu não imaginei que ele chegaria ao ponto de me esperar em frente a minha casa.

Coloquei a cabeça dentro da cozinha, avisando que estava indo rapidamente (para evitar comentários maliciosos/perguntas constrangedoras) e segui para a porta.

James estava a alguns passos do batente, de costas para a entrada da casa. Seu cabelo castanho arrepiava justamente na parte de trás da cabeça, apontando para todas as direções, em oposição à linha tensa de seus ombros. Eu limpei a garganta para atrair sua atenção, fechando a porta atrás de mim; num segundo seus olhos avelã estavam grudados no meu rosto acompanhados pelo seu sorriso mais largo. A tensão pareceu se esvair de sua postura.

"Bom dia de novo", eu falei, já sentindo minhas bochechas corarem sob a intensidade de seu olhar (sem a proteção do vidro, sua presença tão perto voltava a ser expansiva, arrebatadora e – mais uma vez – surreal).

"Bom dia!", cumprimentou, enquanto eu o alcançava. "Sem bicicleta hoje?"

"Meu pai ainda está dando uma olhada no pneu", eu disse, erguendo os ombros. "Minha mãe geralmente me dá carona, mas como eu fui _intimada_ a ir com você hoje..."

"Minha companhia é muito mais proveitosa que uma caminhada, não acha?" James perguntou relaxado, esticando a mão e tirando minha mochila dos meus ombros. "Deixa que eu levo isso."

"Não precisa", eu disse, tentando recuperar minha bolsa. Ele sorriu e saiu do meu alcance, sinalizando que eu devia começar a andar.

Eu segui sua instrução, alcançando-o quando já saía do nosso jardim e começando a caminhar na direção da escola. O silêncio caiu durante um ou dois minutos incômodos (ainda não tinha registrada a experiência de não saber como começar a conversar com James, porque no dia anterior um assunto tinha levado ao outro). Arrisquei um olhar para o seu rosto e ele me olhava de lado, sorrindo.

"O quê?", perguntei, levando imediatamente uma mão ao meu rosto.

"Nada", ele ergueu os ombros. "Só é... Engraçado falar com você depois de todos esses anos. Esquisito. E eu acho que é melhor nós registrarmos que é estranho e inesperado e fora do nosso normal para as coisas deixarem de ser esquisitas logo."

Eu franzi a testa, fingindo desentendimento. "Você acha que é _esquisito_ falar comigo?"

James rolou os olhos para o céu como para pedir clemência. "Você me entendeu, Lily Evans."

"É estranho", cedi, enquanto o vento frio da Inglaterra batia em nosso rosto, mantendo a expressão séria. "Mas não era tão esquisito até você trazer o assunto à tona! _Por que_ você tinha de estragar a nossa amizade promissora tão no começo, James? Agora você precisa me dizer um animal para te representar para que eu jogue dardos nele porque você está brincando tão levianamente com as minhas emoções."

"Cervo para o alvo", ele disse, entre risos, me olhando descrente, antes de balançar a cabeça. "O seu sarcasmo é uma surpresa."

"Surpresa boa ou ruim?", questionei, antes de perceber que a sentença podia ser interpretada como flerte. Arregalei meus olhos em sua direção, esperando que não lesse demais nas minhas palavras.

Seu sorriso mudou, se tornando mais íntimo, e suas íris buscaram as minhas, mais cor de mel que marrons. "Definitivamente boa."

Eu virei o rosto, sem saber o que dizer em resposta, fixando meu olhar nas árvores que indicavam o começo da floresta que rodeava o castelo, de novo corada (uma tatuagem no meu rosto não estaria tão presente quanto a vermelhidão).

James suspirou teatralmente do meu lado depois de alguns segundos. "Está esquisito de novo."

Eu comprimi os lábios, dando voz a um dos pensamentos que tinham me ocorrido quando ele começou a falar comigo no dia anterior. "Você acha que está esquisito agora? Espera até a gente chegar até a escola."

"O quê?", ele questionou.

"Nós nunca nos falamos", eu comecei, medindo as palavras na minha cabeça, já vendo o portão da escola de longe. "E nós não andamos exatamente com as mesmas pessoas. Ou temos o mesmo tipo de... aceitação."

"Esses idiotas da escola _continuam _atrás de você?", James parou de andar, franzindo a testa em seriedade.

"Você achou que meu pneu tinha furado sozinho, James?", eu perguntei o mais delicadamente possível para não parecer que estava irritada com ele. Perante seu olhar incrédulo, continuei. "Claro que diminuiu muito, mas algumas vezes eu ainda encontro minhas coisas misteriosamente quebradas."

"E você sabe...", ele fez uma pausa, olhando para baixo e inspirando profundamente. "Você sabe quem é responsável por isso, Lily?"

"Eu imagino", respondi, sinalizando para que retomássemos a caminhada.

"Quem?", insistiu, me assistindo novamente.

"Eu preferia não falar sobre isso, se não tiver problema", eu pedi, cuidadosamente.

Bom, só havia uma pessoa que tinha muito fixamente me marcado como alvo desde sempre. Catherine nunca teve uma atitude amigável em volta de mim, mas em alguns momentos do ano ela ficava mais arisca, agia mais quanto ao seu desgosto por mim. Os outros que costumavam me zombar – e que não eram nem um pouco agradáveis, mas que pelo menos não tinham nenhuma real repulsa por mim – acabaram diminuindo, se acostumando comigo, com minhas sardas e meu cabelo. Restaram aos mais próximos a ela os apelidos e os insultos, de maneira que a conclusão era (e sempre foi; mesmo) óbvia.

Mas nem que o inferno congelasse seria eu a pessoa – depois de dois dias de convivência – a destruir a imagem que James tinha da namorada, por mais que ela mesma já tivesse feito isso sozinha com o passar dos anos. Não havia ninguém na escola que não soubesse da fama de prepotente, fútil, mesquinha e bruaca de Catherine, mas se ele queria se iludir, então tudo bem.

O motivo para eles estarem juntos me escapava, no entanto. James tinha reputação de bom moço, por mais que algumas vezes suas brincadeiras com seus amigos tivessem quase passado da linha. Ele era extremamente inteligente e não usava sua posição no time da escola para intimidar ninguém (ele e Sirius Black constantemente eram vistos protegendo os primeiranistas das garras dos sonserinos mais insolentes), exatamente ao contrário da namorada.

Tudo bem que Catherine era bonita, mas quem iria em sã consciência beijar uma crosta tão bonitinha sabendo que o interior é tão duvidoso?

James acenou para mim e seus ombros pareceram encolher dos seus lados. Não voltou a falar comigo até já termos passado os portões sob o olhar dos estudantes que já estavam por perto, a maioria absoluta curiosa para saber o motivo para estarmos andando juntos; uma minoria entortando a cara como se estivessem tentando comandar nossas vidas de longe.

"Você devia fazer alguma coisa sobre isso", meu vizinho disse, de repente, franzindo os lábios.

"Sobre o quê?", perguntei, voltando os olhos para o seu rosto.

"Sobre o que fizeram com o seu pneu e sobre todas as outras coisas", ele sugeriu. "Não é justo."

"As coisas são o que são", eu falei, enquanto entrávamos no Saguão de entrada.

"Mas não _precisa _ser", insistiu, enquanto nos direcionávamos para a escada que ligava o térreo aos outros muitos andares. "Eu achei que tudo isso tinha parado há muito tempo atrás, por isso eu nunca... Catherine."

A frase não faria sentido nenhum (de verdade, _nenhum_, por que quem iria relacionar James e Catherine juntos com o fato de eu ser importunada na escola?) não fosse a própria aparecendo de repente, quase saída do nada, bem na nossa frente. Ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e uma mão na cintura, as pernas propositalmente posicionadas embaixo da saia muito, muito, infinitesalmente curta.

"Jamie", ela disse, tentando, pelo agudo evidente da sua voz – sério, ela tentou mesmo, por mais que sua inexpressividade sempre pareça que ela não tem alma – soar carinhosa e irritada na mesma frase. "O que você está fazendo com _ela_?"

James fechou o rosto. "Eu estou andando para a aula com a Lily, Cathe."

"_James"_, Catherine continuou, se aproximando dele como que para contar um segredo, mesmo que o tom tivesse continuado perfeitamente audível. "Nós _não_ falamos com gente como ela. Você quer ser visto conversando com _Lily Evans _entre todas as pessoas?"

Eu fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos, pedindo paciência para simplesmente não voar no pescoço dela e enfiar meu estojo garganta abaixo como eu sempre sonhava em fazer. Optei por desviar dos dois nos degraus da escada, tirando minha mochila do ombro de James rapidamente (e ignorando o olhar mortal resultante lançado pela sua namorada). "Eu estou indo."

"Lily, espera", James pediu, mas eu balancei a cabeça em sua direção e recomecei a subida. Sua voz exasperada me seguiu. "Catherine, você ficou maluca? Como você pôde falar isso?"

"Você está se irritando por nada!", ouvi a réplica. "Desde quando vocês conversam? Desde quando você a chama de _Lily?_"

Bufei, rolando meus olhos para o ciúme irracional (sem falar desmotivado) evidente em sua voz, apressando meus passos.

"Nós somos amigos", a voz de James ainda ressoou pelas pedras do corredor onde eu entrei (e eu me perguntei se não tinha sido proposital que eu ouvisse). "E você não tem o direito de tratar meus amigos assim."

* * *

O sinal do intervalo tocou – felizmente – e eu estava fora da minha cadeira em um segundo, puxando Dorcas, que estava mais perto de mim, porta afora. As quatro primeiras aulas tinham sido tortura, porque tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era James e amigos e risadas e sorriso bonito e olhos avelã e Catherine maldita e constrangimento (tanto, tanto constrangimento, porque eu não queria que ninguém, muito menos meu vizinho, tivesse ouvido alguém falar daquela maneira sobre mim).

Tudo bem, enquanto eu carregava Dorcas, com Marlene e Emmeline em nossos calcanhares, aqui vai uma das minhas descobertas posteriores, que, por mais óbvia que seja, demorou muito tempo para ser entendida: meus problemas com aparência não nasceram comigo. Se não fosse por todos os problemas na infância, eu teria sido perfeitamente capaz de crescer e me sentir confortável na minha própria pele. Eu era muito branca, mas tudo bem, porque eu não tinha espinhas; eu era muito ruiva, mas tudo bem, porque meus olhos eram de uma cor legal de verde; eu era muito magra, mas tudo bem, porque eu gostava das minhas pernas (apesar de a vontade de ficar usando roupas curtas na escola me escapar sempre).

Eu não era a menina mais bonita da escola e talvez não mais a inteligente, mas eu nunca fui plana, ou completamente desinteressante. Ouvir alguém falar de mim como Catherine fez – como se eu fosse de alguma maneira inferior a ela – tinha me deixado verdadeiramente enojada. James estar sendo receptor da mensagem também não ajudou a diminuir meu mal-estar. E _aquele_ mal-estar, de vergonha e iminência de choro, significava baixa auto-estima, significava olhar no espelho e não conseguir enxergar uma única coisa boa sobre mim, por mais que eu soubesse que havia (_tinha_ de haver).

Estar me sentindo assim era motivo suficiente para não querer falar com ninguém além das minhas três amigas mais próximas e evitar o resto do mundo, inclusive James Potter, mesmo que ele tenha chegado para a primeira aula atrasado, com o rosto vermelho de raiva (de novo), e tenha olhado para mim com aqueles olhos dele cheios de desculpas.

Mas como ele me olhou não mudava nada, mesmo, porque ainda que ele tivesse dito que nós éramos amigos, nós nem tínhamos tido tempo. Durante todos esses anos, ele nunca tinha se aproximado – nunca tínhamos trocado mais do que quinze palavras – e provavelmente o puxão de orelha não cairia bem numa conexão ainda tão frágil. Sem falar que, sobre o _bullying, _sem querer soar como o eixo em volta do qual a Terra gira, James nunca tinha tomado lados. Ele nunca me defendeu, mas nunca me atacou, e na época em que as coisas estavam realmente muito ruins sua inércia era bem-vinda num mundo de rejeição e hostilidade. Não tê-lo contra mim era suficiente para alimentar minha fascinação. No presente, no entanto, eu tinha minhas amigas ao meu lado e não ia aceitar uma oferta de contato pela metade (ou era disso que eu estava tentando me convencer, porque eu não via uma maneira de ele ser _realmente _meu amigo enquanto Catherine continuava fazendo de tudo para me atingir de todos os lados).

Então, nossa amizade estava interditada pela adorável Catherine Farrell e fim de conversa.

Até que Dorcas finalizou o meu transe/ataque interno puxando seu braço de volta bruscamente no meio do corredor de gente querendo chegar ao Salão Principal, onde fazíamos as refeições.

"Lily", ela falou, as mãos pequenas vindo imediatamente para os meus ombros, sacudindo-os como que para me acordar. "Para um segundo e deixa a gente entender o que está acontecendo, tudo bem?"

Eu acenei, piscando os olhos para voltar a existir no mundo real. "Okay."

"O que houve?", Marlene exigiu os olhos azuis atentos. "Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Não, só...", eu comecei e nesse momento a passagem dos marotos capturou minha atenção. Cerrei os lábios, voltando a olhar para minhas amigas. "Basicamente, furaram o pneu da minha bicicleta e hoje Catherine falou algumas coisas não tão gentis. Nada radicalmente inédito."

Emmeline entrou na minha linha de visão, os olhos varrendo meu rosto rapidamente. Entre nós quatro, era a melhor leitora de expressões (e pessoal em geral), talento que muitas vezes – como naquele momento – eu me via desejando que ela não fosse tão ridiculamente perceptiva. Ela balançou a cabeça com os lábios comprimidos.

"Tem alguma coisa mais, alguma coisa que você não está dizendo", disse, resoluta, e eu tive de soltar um suspiro.

Mal tinha aberto minha boca para pedir a elas para esperar até que fossemos para casa quando de repente estávamos ladeadas por três dos quatro ditos marotos. Sirius Black e Remus ficaram um pouco para trás, enquanto James se aproximou de mim com a mesma expressão de mais cedo.

"Lily, me desculpe", ele disse, ignorando os olhares atônitos que minhas amigas trocavam entre si (provavelmente toda uma conversa só de olhar uma para outra, porque essa era uma coisa que aparentemente todas éramos capazes de fazer), alcançando minha mão com as suas duas. "Eu não sei o que ela estava pensando, estava tudo bem até que..."

Eu acenei, dando a redenção que eu acreditava que ele estava procurando para seguir com sua vida. "Não tem problema."

"Claro que tem problema", ele continuou, firmemente, para minha surpresa, apertando meus dedos de leve. "Eu realmente sinto muito por você ter tido que ouvir aquilo."

"Está tudo bem", assegurei, mantendo o rosto impassível. "Não é nada demais."

"Não", Marlene se intrometeu – e eu voltei meu melhor olhar fica-calada-pelo-amor-de-tudo-que-é-santo-nesse-mu ndo (mas eu já sabia que não ia funcionar, para ser sincera, porque ela tinha aquela determinação que significa vômito verbal). "Eu não tenho _ideia_ do que saiu da boca daquela criatura com quem você troca saliva por um motivo que me escapa completamente, Potter, mas, agora que estamos todos aqui tendo essa conversinha amigável entre grifinórios depois de vocês ignorarem por _anos _o quanto essa escola maltrata a Lily, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: se essa marcação começar de novo, nós vamos tomar providências sérias. Lily vai aceitar suas desculpas, porque ela é boa demais para seu próprio bem, mas nós não vamos deixar que ela seja nenhum tipo de conforto para vocês depois de ignorarem o mais latente caso de perseguição dessa escola durante todo esse tempo."

No fim do seu discurso, a mão de James apertava a minha com força. Todo mundo (inclusive Sirius e Remus, que aparentemente tinham sido incluídos na discussão) estava encarando Marlene de queixo caído, sem acreditar.

"Não foi assim que aconteceu", Black se intrometeu antes que qualquer outra pessoa tivesse se recuperado, seus olhos cinza faiscando enquanto dava um passo à frente. "Nenhum de nós tinha ideia de que essa estupidez continuava."

"Bom, continua", Marlene devolveu, duramente. "Talvez não com tanta freqüência e não tão na cara, mas continua."

Os olhos de James procuraram os meus, tão cheios de culpa que _eu _me senti culpada.

"Marlene", a voz calmante de Remus interviu. "Eu entendo que você esteja chateada com a situação – e nós estamos também, James contou o que aconteceu – mas por que isso cria um problema especificamente com a gente? Nós não apoiamos esse tipo de atitude."

Marley pareceu considerar a pergunta por um segundo antes de bufar (mais delicadamente do que teria feito se tivesse de responder para qualquer um dos outros dois; Remus era um pacificador nato).

"Vocês defendem crianças que passam por essas coisas", ela pontuou. "E Catherine? Ela não é sua namorada, Potter? Foi ela quem começou essa bagunça e é ela quem a sustenta até hoje."

"Eu já falei com ela _mil _vezes", James murmurou, ainda parecendo ligeiramente em choque com o turno dos eventos (eu não podia culpa-lo – nosso começo de dia tinha sido absolutamente melhor do que aquilo tudo). "Acredite em mim, Lily, nós realmente não tínhamos ideia. Nós falamos com Catherine naquela época, quando tudo começou, e ela nunca mais fez nenhum movimento aparente, então pensamos..."

"Não é tão ruim quanto costumava ser", eu informei quietamente, a guisa de conforto. "E vocês não tem nenhuma responsabilidade nisso. Marley, por favor."

Eu olhei para a minha amiga implorando para que ela parasse. Por mais que todas aquelas coisas ditas fossem sob certo ponto de vista verdades, nada ia mudar. Discutir não ia reencher meu pneu, ou retornar as minhas canetas que sumiram com o passar dos anos, ou remendar o bordado que minha avó tinha dado para eu enfeitar minha mochila quando eu completei treze anos (e que em um dia depois do lanche estava completamente rasgado). Aqueles eram danos já feitos e já superados e, por mais que eu permitisse a minha isenção na culpa da situação toda, culpar pessoas de fora também não era justo.

"Lily está certa", Dorcas interviu. "Nós cometemos erros com a Lily, Lene, e ela nos perdoou de qualquer forma, lembra? Vamos só pegar um lanche e melhorar os ânimos, tudo bem? Ninguém aqui se odeia. Se vocês meninos _puderem_ fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, nós agradecemos. Nós acreditamos que Catherine tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso tudo, porque por algum motivo ela escolheu Lily como alvo, mas não temos certeza se é só ela."

James acenou em concordância, alguma emoção diferente passando por trás dos seus olhos. "Tudo bem."

"Eu espero que vocês não estejam pensando em sentar conosco", Marlene atirou, antes de soltar minha mão do aperto de James e entrelaçar seu braço com o meu. "Porque nós _absolutamente_ ainda não estamos nesse nível de tolerância."

Um segundo antes que ela me arrastasse corredor afora, James deslizou discretamente um pedaço de papel dentro do bolso da minha calça. Eu acenei levemente antes de seguir minha amiga – o aperto dela na verdade dói muito –, ouvindo a última reação esperada por mim numa situação complicada como aquela: risos.

"Eu gosto dela", a voz de Sirius Black trilhou atrás de nós, divertida.

"Você já tentou com ela, Pads", Remus respondeu com o tom inflexivo. "Não deu certo."

"Então eu não tentei o bastante", seu tom confiante fez Marlene, contrariamente aos nervos e a todo o clima desconfortável, bufar para esconder um sorriso e apressar o passo.

Em segundos, estávamos no Salão Principal.

* * *

Eu só tive tempo de _realmente _ler o bilhete de James quando voltamos para a classe. O Salão Principal tinha quatro mesas das casas e era sempre uma agitação; sem falar na energia nervosa de Marlene, me impedindo de ter um momento de privacidade. Emmeline e Dorcas, para a minha surpresa, sorriam, ignorando a tensão da situação e focando no lado positivo – as coisas iam melhorar, disseram, e se no caminho nos aproximássemos dos marotos, tudo bem.

Desdobrei o papel pequeno, sendo recebida pela letra apertada de James em um tamanho inaceitável para uma leitura entre janelas.

**Lily, eu realmente, realmente sinto muito. Por favor, volta pra casa comigo? – J**

E, como se realmente houvesse qualquer outra opção, eu me obriguei a escrever embaixo a resposta que nem precisava ser entregue.

_Tudo bem._

* * *

As meninas em geral voltavam para casa com os pais (Marlene e Emmeline eram vizinhas de porta e Dorcas morava a um quarteirão distância, então só precisavam de uma carona). O carro nunca demorava muito a chegar – logo elas estavam se despedindo e prometendo ligar mais tarde, caso não pudessem aparecer em casa. Nesse dia, quando elas finalmente tinham ido, eu ainda demorei mais alguns segundos na frente das enormes portas de carvalho de Hogwarts, pensando na montanha-russa que tinha sido meu dia. Quando me sentia calma e em posse das minhas emoções, desci as escadas até os jardins e continuei meu caminho até os portões, onde imaginava que James me esperava.

Ele tinha a cabeça encostada à parede dos muros pelo lado de fora e os olhos fechados. Eu limpei minha garganta para atrair sua atenção e ele sorriu – provavelmente no instinto, já que um segundo depois e expressão conflituosa voltou a preencher suas feições bonitas.

"Lily, me desculpe", ele começou novamente, se aproximando com as mãos estendidas. Eu ergui as minhas próprias, sinalizando para que parasse.

"Nada disso é sua culpa", disse a ele, em tom definitivo. "Eu sequer sei se é Catherine mesmo quem fez todas as outras coisas. O que ela disse não foi agradável, mas também não foi nada que eu já não tenha... Eu estou bem."

Finalizei, sem conseguir omitir certa hesitação porque estive prestes a declarar que já tinha recebido outras ofensas da namorada dele – a _namorada _dele, como se essa confusão já não fosse o bastante sem considerar esse relacionamento.

"Tem certeza?", James questionou, voltando suas mãos para o lado do seu corpo. "Nós estamos bem? Eu sinto como se eu devesse me desculpar com você por um longo tempo. Marlene não estava errada nas coisas que ela disse."

"Estamos bem", concordei, sorrindo para ele (e ganhando um sorriso de volta). "E eu não sou nenhum bebê, James. Eu sei que as meninas acham que eu preciso de proteção, mas eu tenho lidado com isso por anos. Agora, por favor, nós podemos falar de _qualquer _outra coisa?"

"Eu posso fazer isso", ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado.

Então voltamos a andar na direção da minha casa e deixamos o assunto girar em torno de gostos musicais – nós dois tínhamos uma tendência pop-_indie-_romântico, apesar de ele gostar muito mais de _rock _do que eu – e dinâmicas familiares. Apesar dos anos de reconhecimento, o que não sabíamos sobre o outro ainda era um espaço enorme, que precisava, no caso da amizade evoluir, ser preenchido.

James parecia querer fazer questão de cumprir a tarefa.

* * *

**N/A: estou completamente insegura sobre esse capítulo. Muito mesmo. Vou postá-lo, mas qualquer coisa – de verdade – eu apago e simplesmente continuo como era a história original. Só achei que algumas coisas não faziam sentido (depois que fui analisar melhor, os marotos não terem feito nada pela Lily não soa bem, por mais que todas as ações sejam justificadas depois; então é natural que as amigas dela se sintam afetadas pela repentina aproximação). Além disso, acho que tenho de aprofundar as famílias e os amigos, que eram muito superficiais anteriormente.**

**Outro detalhe é que essa segunda versão vai ter uma construção do relacionamento um pouquinho mais lenta: talvez a fic dobre o número de capítulos totais, talvez eu só os escreva num tamanho bem maior. Ainda estou vendo. **

**Por favooooor, me deixem saber o que vocês acham! Sem **_**reviews **_**eu fico realmente perdida, porque não sei onde melhorar. Obrigada por continuarem comigo e mais uma vez perdão pela demora.**

**Vou responder todas as reviews em breve, quando eu tiver um tempinho (até quarta-feira, provavelmente), então **_**stick with me**_**! Vou só atualizar o documento, então por favor, não pensem que eu esqueci de responder às coisas maravilhosas que vocês me escreveram. Eu li todas e as achei completamente adoráveis – e o número de respostas me surpreendeu mais uma vez. **

**Obrigada por tudo, Gabi. **


End file.
